shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles of the Revolution 1: The Airhead's Inflation
Coast of Waterfluid Island On the shore of Waterfluid Island a small rowboat holding a large bag and a sole passenger clad in a simple mask and a black cloak pull in to the bay, and the passenger hops off. ???: 'Oh boy does our boss treat us grunts badly... taking a rowboat through a storm to collect taxes is unheard of, oh no no! ''The man takes the bag over his shoulder and walks to the village slowly, but with a little chuckle, he loved watching people be miserable after all. In the Kashino Household 'Mrs Kashino: '''Mao! Mao! Wake up! [[Mao Kashino|'Mao Kashino]]:''' Alright, fine... is it collection day again? '''Mrs K: It happens every year! Mao: Yeah, but doesnt mean I like it. They take our earnings and make our work worthless. Mrs K: Nothing we can do Mao. Mao: But it's awful nonetheless. A knock is heard at the door and Mrs K open the door to reveal the mysterious man from before. Who instantly grabs her by the neck, and begins to choke her. Mao comes down the stairs, and is in total shock. ???: 'It seems I have an unwanted guest, oh no no! Perhaps you can tell me where the seed is? '''Mao: '''Seed? '???: Seems everyone is in the dark these days, oh yes yes! The strange man threw Mrs Kashino into the ceiling, resulting in the upstairs floor caving in, and crashing down. A small locked box fell down, earning the instant interest of the masked man, as this was what he was looking for. ???: 'Oh my... ''The man goes to the box and tears it open, revealing a seed, looking pure and alive as can be, unlike the box which seemed to be dusty beyond belief. '???: '''I'm gonna get a huge promotion, OH YES YES YES!!! ''Mao picks up the first thing he sees, being a cup, and hurls the water in it at the man, who with a puzzled look shrugs it off. '???: '''That was just uncalled for... ''The man takes a yoyo out, and launches it at Mao, hitting him in the nose and stunning him. '???: '''You can't protect your mother if you can't defend against a yoyo, oh no no. ''The man walks off with a chuckle, and his goal complete, but Mao grabs him by the shoulder, while struggling to breathe, and punches him square in the face, shattering the man's mask. '???: '''You filthy punk! The masks are criminal parades' pride and joy! '''Mao: '''Leave! Nobody wants you here in this village! '???: 'Oh we'll leave, we got what we came for. But you. You will never be able to sleep a quiet night, you will never be able to show your face in the sun. You have made an enemy of Xaelan Kakureta! Oh yes yes!!! '''Mao: '''I don't care! Just leave this village for good. If you have what you need take it up with me later, but leave here. '???: 'Luckily for you I have pride. I'm done here. See-ya later brat.''With that note, the mystery man walks off while giving Mao the finger, as Mao takes in what just happened. '''Villager 1: Mao! What have you done! You've endangered the whole village! Mao: 'No I haven't. I'm leaving. '''Villager 2: '''But what about your mother? She's in critical condition. '''Mao: '''She and everyone here will be hunted down with me if I stay. I leave today. '''Villager 1: '''That's a huge sacrifice for us. Thank you Mao. Feel free to grab a boat off of the village's dock. You'll need one living at sea. '''Villager 3: '''We'll miss you Mao! At the Dock ''Mao walks glumly and takes a relatively small ship. '''Mao: I guess this is my new home. Mao climbs aboard, and feels around. Mao: I don't know why, but I think this is gonna be a long journey.Category:StoriesCategory:MillionDollarGambit